


A Kindred Spirit

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, One-Shot, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets a kindred spirit in the Bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kindred Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Contest going on at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws). I made it through the first round! Yay!

  
**Title:** A Kindred Spirit  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Hermione meets a kindred spirit in the Bookstore.  
 **Pairing:** Gen, Vaguely implied Hermione/Ron  
 **Word Count:** 498  
 **Spoilers:** Minor reference to an event in Deathly Hallows.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the Drabble Contest going on at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws). I made it through the first round! Yay!

A Kindred Spirit

Hermione took a deep breath, savoring the comforting musty smell of her surroundings. She always felt her troubles melt away when she wandered through the many stacks of books in Flourish and Blotts. There were scores of neglected books that lined these shelves; their vibrant pages full of life, just waiting to reveal their secrets. Hermione never knew when she would be lucky enough to unearth a new treasure.

Though she was lost in thought, Hermione was soon snapped out of her reverie as she heard a voice from behind her ask, "You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

Hermione turned around and saw a wide-eyed little girl, who was tightly clutching a heavy volume to her chest. Smiling cheerfully at the girl she answered, "Yes, I am. What's your name?"

The girl's face beamed with excitement as she replied, "Oh, I'm Melody Portersmith. I'll be starting Hogwarts this year. I'm really delighted to meet you. I've read all about you. They dedicated a whole chapter to you in _Hogwarts, A History_."

'A whole chapter?' Hermione thought as her eyes went wide with surprise. If Ron ever found out she didn't know there was a whole chapter written about her in one of her favorite books, she would never live it down.

"Oh goodness, didn't you know?" Melody asked, "It tells all about all of your contributions to The Battle of Hogwarts. I'd have wanted to find out everything I could if it were me."

Hermione bit back a laugh as she recalled saying something similar to Harry, many years ago. She suddenly wondered if this is how she had seemed to Harry and Ron the first time they met. Smiling softly at Melody she said, "Five years have gone by since the Battle of Hogwarts. I guess I never really thought to read about it from a history perspective, since I lived through it."

Melody blushed, "Sorry, I didn't think of it like that."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, smiling at the girl who reminded her so much of herself. "It's certainly nice to know, and when I first started school, _Hogwarts, A History_ , was my favorite book."

The girl's confidence was restored and she broke out into a brilliant smile as she asked, "Are there any other books you think I should read before I start school? I'm a Muggleborn, like you, and I don't want to be behind before we even start."

"Let me tell you a secret," Hermione whispered, "The most important thing I learned at school is that there's no one book that can tell you all the answers. Sometimes you can learn more important things from your friends."

A voice called from across the store, "Melody!"

"Sorry, Mum's calling. I have to go."

Hermione watched the girl as she walked away, and wondered who she would meet on the train ride to Hogwarts. Hermione had been fated to meet her Knight; she hoped that Melody would be fortunate enough to find the same.


End file.
